1. Field
The present invention relates to a case locking device, and more specifically to a case locking device that enables locking to be more easily done between an outer case and an inner case that are used for various types of electronic devices, for example, such as set-top boxes and the like, and prevents a general user from separating between the two cases arbitrarily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various types of electronic devices, such as set-top boxes receiving digital broadcast, are manufactured and sold in the form of a box that has an outer case and an inner case locked to the outer case. The outer case and the inner case are firmly locked, for example, by screws or other connecting elements such as bolts and nuts.
In the meanwhile, a general user may easily separate the outer case and the inner case from each other by using a flat-head screw driver or Phillips screw driver that may be easily obtained at home when the outer case and the inner case are locked to each other through screws or other connecting elements such as bolts and nuts.
For instance, the general user may arbitrarily release the screws that join the outer case to the inner case by using a flat-head screw driver or Phillips screw driver when an electronic device such as a set-top box does not operate normally.
Accordingly, the number of catastrophic failures gradually increases due to user's arbitrary manipulations. However, there are not yet prepared any solutions of being capable of effectively preventing such failures in advance.